These studies involve an attempt to understand the mechanisms by which gluconeogenesis and ketogenesis are regulated in the fed, fasted, and diabetic state. Present emphasis is on the role of long chain fatty acylcarnitine transferases in mediating changes in carbohydrate and lipid metabolism in the liver.